Carla Connor - Save me
by CarlaConnor13
Summary: Carlas struggling to cope after Frank. With Michelle returning to the cobbles, will she be able to save Carla from herself, or will it end in a new beginning
1. 1

She was here again. Sat, legs dangling precariously over the edge of the quarry, bottle of vodka nestled in her lap. This had become a weekly occurrence nowadays. Since Michelle had gone on the cruise with Ceiran and Frank had.. well.. Frank. She picked up a stone as his face misted back into her thoughts, hurling it down gthe cliff. Swigging the bottle and standing up, breathing death and swaying. She loved the feeling of being near death. She used to hate being near the edge when she was younger, the pull of the fall threatening to send her over. She didn't care now, the pull didn't frighten her anymore. It excited her. The peace it would bring. The quiet.g

She hated herself for being so selfish. Although not many people would miss her on the cobbles, those that would she couldn't leave. Roy, Michelle, Ryan. She couldn't hurt them anymore. The tears were threatening to fall from her closed eyes, as she thought of them, what they were doing. She doubted they were aware she was doing it again. Michelle wasn't even aware of what Frank did to her. What he was still doing to her, even after he moved away. Trembling she staggered back to the car, finding refuge from the icy wind.

She cursed herself for her weakness. Frank was gone but she kept him with her, refused to forget. Rolling up her sleeves, she traced her fingers delicately over the few red lines she had etched there days ago. She knew it was wrong, as she did when she was fifteen, but it brought her the same comfort it did back then. Relief. However brief.

Carla fumbled with the keys in the lock, eyes darting anxiously around to detect movement in the shadows. Skimming through the door, she let herself relax again, switching the music on softly and pmicking up the bottles off the carpet and placing them in the bin. The walk back home had sobered her thoughts, making her thankful to have left the car at the cliff edge. The last bottle clattered into the bin when Carla's eye caught the new bottle on the side, that she didn't put there this morning. She was sure she'd finished all the alcohol in the house earlier, the fact that prompted her to go out and buy the vodka.

Once again on high alert, she scanned the flat, freezing noticing the familiar coat draped carelessly over the couch. On hearing the toilet flush, Carla hurriedly crouched behind the couch, closing her eyes in an attempt to slow her racing heart beat. Footsteps seemed to echo from the bathroom, and Carla gagged silently as _his_ voicemocked : "Carla darling I heard you come home. Come out, I want to see you. I've missed" He laughed, his throaty cackle filling Carla's head, causing her to cower. She reached for her phone, to text Michelle.

Scolding herself silently for almost ruining Michelle's trip, she stood up quickly, shaking slightly. Franks eyes met hers and his grin made her feel sick. He ascended on her, making her step back. He grinned further, enjoying the effect he was having on the smaller woman. "What do you want" Carla forced herself to sound unafraid. Frank didn't seem fazed however, as she took another stride towards her. "Oh Carla." He sighed shaking his head at her. "Can't I have some quality time with my wife?" Her back touch he wall behind her as he slowly continued to close the gap between them. "You are NOT my husband" Carla raised her voice slightly.

"Oh but I am" he stated calmly, gripping her wrists tightly. She could feel his hot breath against her cheek as he spoke in a whisper. "Do you know what happens to little girls who disobey their husbands and make up viscous lies?". Carla trembled now, trapped under Frank. She tried to remove his hand but it only tightened. "I'm not scared of you anymore" Carla refused to let Frank see what he had done to her. What he had reduced her to.

Frank was staring at Carla, his eyes dark, scanning her figure. Eyes landing on her arms, she grimaced, hoping he hadn't noticed. He breathed out slowly, the smile returning to his face momentarily. "Carla, to be honest I didn't have you down as the type. But seen as you love to hurt yourself so much, I might be able to help yogu". Franks eyes peirced into Carla's, causing her to look away. He let go of her hand and turned away. Carla almost breathed a sigh of relief, when his fist collided with her eye, knocking her into the dresser. The corner caught her cheek splitting it open.

Frank descended onto her again, his fist against her face again. Carla tried to cover her face with her arms which only agrivated him more. A kick to the ribs was enough for black spots to appear in her vision. Slipping out of consciousness, all Carla could register was the pain radiating from her whole body.


	2. 2

Her head clouded and throbbed as she lifted her head up from where it had rested on the carpet last night. Frank had appeared to have departed. Attempting to sit up resulted in screams of protest from her whole body, but she slowly made her way into the bathroom, the lights cutting into her clouds and clearing her head slightly. One of her eyes had closed and refused to open. Upon inspection, it was cemented closed with dried blood that coated most of her face, and still trickled from a deep gash on her forehead and cheek. She forced herself to slump against the toilet seat, to half-heartedly swallow the painkillers left on the counter. Stripping down to nothing was a slow and excruciating process, which ended in her curling up in the shower, water raining down on her battered body. She didn't care anymore, what she looked like. Frank had taken that away from her again. Her hands scratched harshly at the dried blood on her arms and stomach, trying to remove all traces of the man that left them. Her skin was raw, causing the hot water to burn her broken soul.

She knew she had to be at work today, the Hanleys order had to be out at 5, and the workers were behind. She couldn't afford to loose this contact, she was struggling as it is. The thought of her loosing the factory was unbearable, which snapped her into action. Fixing up her makeup as best she could, so the bruises were a little less prominent against her skin, and butterfly stitching the gashes, she grabbed her keys and walked authoritatively towards the factory. Looking over to the pub, she remembered that Michelle would be home later. She smiled down at the ground, and greeted her workers. They all stood fixated on the spot, staring at her when she waved them in. They wore worried looks that Carla hated. She cleared her throat and spoke unpaitiently. "We don't have time for gawping, the Hanleys order needs to be out for 5, so we're having lunch here, on me, and we will work tilll it's done. Okay?" Placing her hands on her hips, the reply came in the form of feet shuffling past her into the factory.

Carla stretched back into her chair, her back clicking satisfyingly. She flicked through the statistics sheets, noticing they were further behind than she initially anticipated. Sighing heavily, she called Kirk into the office. He stood rigidly by the door, until she beckoned him over to the desk. "It's alright Kirky, I only wants to know if this is correct, it's got nout bout your working". He visibly relaxed, and checked the figures before cheerily stating that they were right. He left the office, momentarily, before Sally burst in, clipboard in hand, her overly-enthusiastic manner causing Carla to cringe. "Sally, what do you want" Carla asked sweetly. Sally practically bounced up to the desk and sang "well Carl- Mrs Connor, I thought you seemed a bit strained so I took it upon myself to help keep the workforce in line" this caused Carla to do a slight double take at her tone, which was slightly accusing. "What I really need you to do Sally, for me" she stood up and put a hand on Sally's shoulder, which earned a hopeful smile from the mayor. She span her around and guided her out of the office. "I'd get back to your machine and work your little butt off, because we are way way behind on this order! Get it?" Carla said now addressing everyone. "If everyone can work straight until lunch, you can go out and 'ave lunch on me, if not" she paused "you'll be working here till the whole order is done, with cheese and pickle sandwhiches to eat" the workers all groaned, but returned to their machines all the same.

Carla sat herself behind a machine herself, and got to work seeing the order herself, god knew, she could sew knickers. This also earned baffled glances from the likes of Sally, Beth and even Hayley. "This" she motioned to her machine " is how behind we are with said order" bowing her head, and slipping one earplug in, mostly to drown out Franks haunting voice, that radiated through her ears.

Come lunch time, Carla kept to her word, and after checking that they were on track to finish on time, she handed out some cash, and sent the workforce on their lunch. They had, actually, earned it for once. Leaving Carla alone, left her with only her thoughts, and the tears fell once again. However this time, she refused to let them fall, roughly wiping them away and continuing to work. The image of the quarry reappeared in her mind, but she shook it away and placed the other earplug in.

The taxi slowly pulled round the corner, and the woman in the back beamed, glad to be back. Michelle pulled her suitcase out of the boot and Ceiran payed the cheery driver. They opened the door to the ever-bustly pub, eyes landing in the factory staff.

"Do you think she's found a man, abuse like?" Beth asked, worry actually lacing her tone about her boss. Sean shook his head, "nah, not our Carla, she's not the type. Never has been, at least not until.." he stopped, looking up quickly. "Frank, what if, he" Hayley cut him off quickly, scolding them slightly "Mrs Connor wouldn't appreciate your talk, t'was probably just an accident, always the clumsy one" she reassured the workers, but it didnt reach her face, she still wore a constantly worried expression. They wouldn't say, apart from Hayley and Sean, but they really cared for the rude, tiny factory boss as she had cared for each one of them over the years.

Leaving her suitcase behind the bar Michelle walked over to them, Hayley noticing her first. "Michelle, love, how was the cruise?" Michelle smiled again, explaining about the weather and the sites. It was true, the weather must have been good, Michelle had picked up a golden tan that complimented her lengthening raven hair. After explaining, she picked up on the staffs facial expressions, she mentally kicked herself for not noticing earlier. "What's up with all of you?" They all looked uncomfortable, as if they didn't want to be the one to say. Hayley stepped up first. "Michelle have you seen Carla yet?" At the mention of her best friends name, her heart race increased, and the familiar warm feeling settled in her stomach. Shaking her head, Hayley reached out and touched her shoulder. "I think you should" she looked sympathetic, which made Michelle feel a sense of unease. She knew something bad had happened, flying out of the pub and across the road.


	3. 3

Pushing the door of the factory open she slowed slightly, hearing the familiar faint whirring of a machine at work. Carla obviously had one of the poor sods in for over time. Turning the corner Michelle noticed it was in fact Carla huddled over the machine, frantically sewing. She approached the woman, noticing how she had lost lots of weight. Carla hadn't seemed to have noticed her yet. Michelle cane to a stop at the end of the bench which caused the smaller woman to jump and remove her headphones. Carla looked up at Michelle, who gasped at her friends face. It was all patchy and blue, despite Carla's obvious attempt to cover it. Also the cuts looked nasty and one eye was partially closed. Carla whimpered and pulled herself, falling into Michelle's embrace.

Michelle soothed Carla, stroking her hair and whispering in her ear. "Sweetheart what's wrong, hey?" Carla pulled back, letting Michelle trace her fingers over the bruises, wincing as a pain shot through them. "Who did this?" Tears now laced her best friends eyes, as she looked the most vulnerable since Liam passed. Hands on her cheek, Michelle guided Carla's eyes to look in hers, other hand grasping Carla's tightly. "Who. Did. This? Tell me baby, or else I can't fix it". Carla shook her head and laughed bitterly, "there's no fixing what Frank done to me" she stared at Michelle's knees, eyes flat and lifeless. Michelle was confused now, Frank Foster had always been the most gentlemanlike persuer of Carla's, holding doors, and buying dinner. However, with Carla's luck in men, anything was possible. "Frank Foster? What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Michelle questioned, already knowing the answer to the last question. Carla could see the worry and proctectiveness in Michelle's eyes, so she knew she had to know the truth. Taking her hands from Chelle's, and wringing them together, she spoke in a shaky voice. "He err, he attacked me".

"How?" Michelle dared to ask. They were now curled up on the office couch, Michelle cradling the smaller woman, the workforce all back to work on the machines. Carla couldn't bring herself to say the word **rape** , so instead she told Michelle in a different way "I told him no Chelle, I promise. I told him but he didn't listen, he wouldn't stop. I cried and he didn't care. He said I made him do it, it was my fault" Michelle silenced her by kissing her nose, and pulling her closer. "I'm so sorry baby, I should've even here." They both sobbed now. Sobbed for what Frank had done to Carla. He wanted to break her, and he had succeeded. "It's not your fault Chelle, it's mine. I deserved it". This made Michelle cry harder, she hated when Carla talked down about herself like this, especially about this. It scared her, the way Carla blamed herself for the attack. "Darling please, don't speak like that! Please! It's not your fault, it's his!" Michelle begged. She couldn't have Carla spiralling out of control. She wasn't going to lose her.

Carla didn't mention the fact that her favourite pass-time was in the form of a bottle, or that she couldn't sleep unaided, or that the quarry had seen more of her than her own home. She didn't want to stress her out further. Michelle offered to close up the factory and finish the order when Carla went back to her home and rest. Accepting the keys gratefully from her, and pulling her mac over her frail frame, she left the safety of the office, ignoring he blatant stares from the factory staff. Icy blasts stung her face as she slowly traipsed back to the pub. The warmth of the boozer calmed her slightly, until Steve called out to her, "ey Carla, been in another scrap?" She ignored him and sent a small smile to Liz behind the bar as she went through the back.

Breathing a sigh as she was alone again, she decided to return to the quarry, slipping a bottle into the jacket pocket. Leaving a note only Chelle would understand, she left through the back, she knew what she had to do, and she needed to do it while she still had the courage. Liz stooped to pick up the scribbled note as it had dropped to the floor in Carla's haste to leave.

 ** _Chelle, im sorry babe. I'm sorry I left it like it was, but I need to escape. From Frank, Paul and Tony. I'm going to play chicken for the last time, maybe I'll join a few old friends when the game ends. One day you'll understand why I had to go, and why you can't go there, just ring the blues, I love you! Goodbye xxx_**

Liz shook her head, she knew Carla needed to get away from Coronation Street for a while, but she didn't need to be so drastic. She could've rung Michelle when she'd arrived in her no doubt exotic location, only to return weeks later.

When Michelle returned, Liz thrust the note into her hand muttering something about Carla being a drama queen, and going away. Quickly, she unfolded the note and her eyes scanned the page. Gasping the note fell to the floor again. Michelle was shrugging her coat back on and racing out of the pub again. Liz stopped again, this time binning the paper, "those two will be the death of me" she shook her head smiling. She was actually very fond of the two brunette women. Michelle's car pulled onto the road following the similar route she was so used to taking from her childhood. Anxiety settled in the pit of her stomach as she raced to save the love of her life once again.


	4. 4

The bottle lay empty by the side of the quarry, with a swaying woman stood cautiously next to it. Carla had harmed herself again, hands wobbly and unsteady in the cold and due to the alcohol. Effectively drawing uneven ragged lines, that were too deep. When Carla had dreamed of this moment, she hadn't imagined it like this. She'd imagined swallowing pills, a quick death, clean. She'd imagined causing the least pain for everyone. Reality hit her as the pain heightened. Nothing about this was painless. Leaving behind Chelle. Carla was confused, she felt different about her best friend now, when she graced her thoughts, an unfamiliar feeling landed in he pit of her stomach. Carla was in love, but it was pointless, and too late.

Michelle raced down the lane, wind stinging her face, cheeks red with the cold. Her legs ached but she refused to stop, she couldn't. She loved this woman, more than just a best friend. The grass lengthened as she reached the part the council didn't bother to cut. Carla's coat lay on the floor ahead of her, contrasting the green grass. Michelle picked it up slowly, freezing when she drew back her hands. Blood. The sight of the crimson on her hands snapped her back into motion, sprinting towards the looming quarry. Sensing she was almost out of time, Michelle let out a strangled cry "Carla! Carla!". A figure in the distance caused her to slow slightly, in order to not startle her. Edging closer silently, Michelle noticed the red on the grass leading up to Carla, and she pressed her hand to her face. Quietly, she addressed the motionless woman."Carla, sweetheart, come away from the edge, please". Edging ever closer, Carla spoke "remember coming up here Chelle, chicken?" She continued to stare out over he quarry. "Of course I do, Car". Michelle continued to walk closer to the trembling woman.

"Do you ever think about death?" The question caught Michelle off guard. She thought about it. No. She hadn't. Honestly, despite the pain living on Coronation Street caused her, she loved her life and Ryan and Ali, she darent leave them behind. "Doesn't everyone?" She answered "especially on our street". Carla nodded, "Franks broken me, I don't see a return from this". Michelle longed to hold her and never let go, to rid her of all memories of Frank, "Carla,you're bleeding, you need help" Michelle had noticed the blood pooling at Carla's feet. "Please come away" Carla looked away from the edge for the first time, facing Michelle. "I can't Chelle. It's too late. I don't want to die, but I'm so scared of living" Michelle was crying now, seeing the woman she longed to keep safe in so much pain. "But I need you Carla, I love you" her voice was hoarse, quiet. Carla's head shook again, "there'll be a gap for a while" she started, and Michelle sobbed. "But sand shifts, folks step in" Michelle cried "no"

"They will" both the woman were in tears now, neither wanting to accept the others fate. "No, no one like you, no one gets me but you". Reaching out her hand, Michelle stepped forwards.

Carla glanced at her outstretched hand, until she stepped backwards again, closer to the edge "I. I can't. Chelle I can't do it" she hugged her arms to her chest and stared at the sky. Michelle grabbed one of her hands quickly and adjusted it in hers. Looking Carla in the eye she wiped the hair out of her eyes. Pressing a soft kiss to Carla's lips, she stepped back. "Fine. Well we'll do it together, because I LOVE YOU, and I can't live without you" Carla's eyes softened and she kissed Michelle again, arms around her waist. The grip loosened as the kiss ended, and Carla fell limp into Michelle's arms. Calling 999, Michelle cradled Carla, thankful she was able to prevent an inevitable death at the bottom of the unforgiving quarry.

The ambulance mowed down the long grass, reaching its destination, the two women on the ground by the cliff. Carla was removed from Michelle's tight grip and strapped up immediately, Michelle stayed frozen were she sat, too scared to move in case Carla died, right there in the back of the ambulance. A foil blanket was wrapped around her as she was helped into the ambulance too. She kept insisting she was okay but she doubted herself. She had just seen Carla almost jump to her death and cut up her arms. She couldn't stop thinking about what she would have found if she had found her 20 minutes later, 10 minutes, 2. Everything could have been different, she knew she shouldn't have left her alone in the state she was in. The constant beeping of Carla's heart brought her back out of her thoughts, she was alive, for now at least. That brought Michelle some comfort.

In the ambulance, Michelle couldn't stop her thoughts drifting back to the woman lay beside her, she needed a new start. To move away somewhere quiet where Frank wouldn't find her and she could finally lay the last to rest. She remembered a little village Aiden had visited years ago, Emmerdale. The countryside would be a perfect place for a new start, with no reminders of the many horrors she's endured.

She knew that she could get someone to keep an eye on her, that way she would be safe. Regrettably however, Michelle wouldn't be able to move with her. She knew that even if she wanted to, it wasn't fair on Carla.

There was no way Carla would be able to forget or move on with Michelle around. She carried more memories regarding Carla's past than others. Paul, Liam, it was too much.

To save Carla, she had to break her own heart. She had to let her go.

 **Note: I'm thinking of pairing Carla up with a female Emmerdale character, even though she's straight, I wanted to switch it up a bit.**


	5. 5

**Theres a bit of a jump from when Carla wakes up in hospital until when she moves, im not good at writing dialogue. The scenes in the hospital would be mostly dialogue so, hope you enjoy despite the skip**

I feel Michelle's grip on my hand tighten as the car bumps down the narrow county lanes. I could tell she was hurting, she didn't want to say goodbye.

Peering to my side, the morning sun caught her eyes, which glistened with unshed tears. I squeezed her hand which she responded to automatically.

"I'm sorry" I stated. I couldn't force myself to say more, my breath catching in my throat as I willed myself to not cry. Michelle rested her head on my shoulder as her tears hit my jumper. "I just wish it could be different you know?" She said slowly, "I wish I could have helped you, came with you..." she trailed off, hiccuping. I didn't reply, we both knew why she had to stay.

The car slowed as we both looked up. Opening the door, my eyes widened at the pretty little village down the road. Neat little houses lined each side and crisscrossed into a quiet looking village. I felt Michelle wrap her arms around my waist and snuggle her chin in my shoulder. "You'll be okay here" she mutters, seemingly to reassure herself as much as me. I nodded.

"I'm always okay Babe, I'll be fine"

She turned me slowly, then quickly, hugging me with a force that I'd never known her possess. We stayed there for a while, tangled in each other's embrace, before I slowly pulled away.

"I guess this is goodbye" I sighed, smiling at the ground. "I'll visit" she said, and I could hear the pain in her voice. As she steps further away she squeezed my hand once more. "Goodbye Carla".

I couldn't look her in the eyes. Knowing that if I did, I'd stay with her. Turning, and letting my hand slip from hers, I quickly walked down the road towards the village, pulling the small case behind me.

I slowed when I heard the car engine start and the car pull past me. Chelles hand palmed firmly on the windscreen. The dust settled and I was alone again.

The quiet in the village was unsettling, a gentle breeze circling through trees being the only noise recognisable. I closed my eyes momentarily, letting it all sink in. I must have looked like a right sort, stood in the road eyes closed. A snigger came from behind me.

'Oh brilliant.' I thought, slowly turning to face the woman. She had long straight brown hair and pointed features with a sly smirk etched onto her face. "Just when i thought we had enough weirdos living here" she quipped laughing at herself.

She reminded me of Tracy. It wasn't a welcomed resemblance.

I was quick to respond. I knew her type all too well. "Well I moved here to get away from all the nosey cows back home. I suppose you can't rid them all, because here you are" she huffed at my remark as I swiftly turned on my heel and trotted down the road again.

I passed a adorable little cottage with a flowery garden, and noticed the house name next door that matched the one hastily scribbled on the paper still clutched in my hand.

The note on the door told me to go next door to pick the keys up. There was a name left with the note : Vanessa. I left my case propped up by the door and knocked loudly on the pretty blue door.

There was silence in the house until the door opened abruptly and I was greeted by a tall blonde woman meant up against the doorframe heavily. Her hair was a mess and she seemed slightly flushed. She wore a annoyed expression as if I'd just interrupted something important. I scanned her quickly, tight blue jeans which hugged her legs and a top I couldn't help noticing was buttoned up all wrong.

"Vanessa?" I queried, a grin now set firmly on my face. The blonde mumbled quietly before turning to the house and yelling the name. A smaller, sweeter sounding voice replied and the blonde turned back to me. "What you smirking at an' all". Her tone was blunt, much like mine, and I couldn't help but be as blunt back.

"You've buttoned your top back up wrong in your haste to answer the door. Bit of a giveaway don't you think" the woman looked startled at my reply, and I presumed most people feared her around here. Her look of surprise turned to a grin as she returned inside, flashing a friendly smile as she went.

I didn't think I'd just have to be rude to someone to make a friend. She had the fire in her eyes, one that I always possessed, since my teens.

A tiny woman ran to the door, and adorable smile plastered on her face, keys in her open palm. She seemed the opposite to the other blonde, and I wondered what their deal was. After handing the keys over to me, Vanessa ran a hand through her hair, suddenly looking worried. "Charity didn't offend you did she? I mean.. she's not really one for.." she trailed off as 'Charity' reappeared behind her. "No, I think she's good, hasn't scared me off yet". She flashed me the smile again, and tugged at Vanessa's waist.

I started walking away, yelling back to Vanessa as I went. Calling out a thanks as the door swung shut.

Letting myself into the cottage next door to the two mysterious blondes, I left my case by the stairs and wandered through to a living room and then kitchen. Everything was so neat, with a homely feel oozing from the surfaces. Upstairs was even nicer, with colour schemes and matching couches to the bed covers.

There was a poster hung central in the bedroom, with a quote that read "I believe in you". It was the one Michelle had bought me, when we were young. She'd saved up for months to buy me it for Christmas, and it was my most treasured thing I owned.

My fingers ran over the little signature of Michelles in the bottom corner slowly.

God. I missed her already.


End file.
